


What's my name?

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Artist Kieran White, Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just want lauki to be happy, Lauki fluff, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, More Fluff, Purple Hyacinth, its just fluffy, kieran white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Lauren grins slightly to herself and sneaks up behind him, covering his eyes with her small, delicate hands. As if in instinct, he pulled down the paper he was drawing on and hid it from her.She leans over and whispers, “Guess who?”Just a short fluffy lauki fanfic inspired by a video on instagram:D
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	What's my name?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but who cares:D I was just in desperate need for some cute Lauki so. Also, I was inSpIreD by a video I watched on instagram made by @zure.pricot. I just changed it a little bit. Anyway, enjoy, I guess;)

Lauren looks at the time to see it’s almost midnight. She places her paper work, which she had _finally_ completed, on her desk. She thought she was the only one there but apparently, she wasn’t. 

She faces the back of a broad, strong shouldered man with a wide frame. His dark hair that was once in a neat ponytail tied with a white ribbon, now a few strands of hair fall out of place and the ribbon loosely stays around it. He hunches over his table and looks like he’s writing- or most likely drawing something in utmost concentration. 

Lauren grins slightly to herself and sneaks up behind him, covering his eyes with her small, delicate hands. As if in instinct, he pulls down the paper he was drawing on and hides it from her. 

She leans over and whispers, “Guess who?” 

Kieran holds onto her hands, “Well, judging by the fact that you have no ring, you must be Lila!” 

Lauren frowns and rolls her eyes, “You keep joking and I’ll kick your ass. Guess who I am, already!” 

_She is surely tired-drunk. She has been working so much the past few days, she sounds like a little girl playing a game._ He thought.

He bites his lip and curses internally. 

_How could I forget her-_

“Hey! Where you dozing off to? Tell me who I am, or else…”

Kieran laughs nervously, “Of course I know who you are. You are my beloved.” 

She giggles, “My name, silly.” 

_Dammit. Lena? No… What is wrong with-_

“Subordinate.” Lauren says, sounding threatening, almost. 

“Yes, darling?” 

“My _name._ ” She says, emphasizing on the ‘name’. 

He stays quiet for a while, “Oh, you know, I’ve been so tired these few days and-“

“Oh, please, shut up. You’re too cute. What’s my name?” 

_Lisa, Luna, Lydia, Layla…_

“Mon amour, why do you want me to tell your name so desperately?” 

“I think you have forgotten my name.” She says, “You’re making me sad, Kiki, Tell my name.” She says like a whiny child. 

“How could you ever think that! You are my angel, I would **never.** ” 

Lauren gasps, “You liar!” 

Suddenly, something clicks when she says ‘liar’. 

_Lauren!_

“Lauren! My angel, darling, mon amour, mon bien-aimé , my princess, my officer, Lauren! Lauren, yes, that is your name.” Kieran says all of it at once so fast, she could barely make out what he said. Lauren laughs so hard, she clutches onto her stomach, removing her hands from his eyes, allowing him to see the world again. 

It takes him a few moments to readjust to the little light around them and turns his chair around to face her. She is still laughing, wiping tears away. 

“The way you said the last bit, dear lord!” She manages to say between her laughs, “You stupid subordinate.” 

She smacks the top of his hand lightly and he grins at her, his white teeth shining. He leaves the drawing on his table and says, 

“Glad I could make you laugh with my _brilliant_ sense of humor.” He says and holds onto her waist, bringing her close to him. 

“I can’t believe you actually forgot my name, though.” 

“I am a busy man with a lot on my head, how could you blame me!” Kieran exclaims, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

She smiles at him and holds onto his shoulders, “So what’s the drawing?” 

His cheeks flush, and he looks away, “Oh, it’s nothing…”

“Come on, show me!” She says like a kid. 

_She’s too cute._

“Alright, alright.” Kieran takes the picture and hands it to her looking away. He wasn’t done yet. She looks down at it in awe, her jaw drops down and her eyes sparkle. Lauren lightly traces the portrait of her. 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispers. 

“You are.” He says and brings her closer to him and she stands in between his legs. He brings her even closer until their noses brush against each other and she places a soft small kiss on his lower lip. 

Lauren smiles softly at him and places the portrait on the table. 

“So… a lot on your head, huh?” 

He sighs and looks away while she holds onto his face and caresses it, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Instead of responding, he brings her towards him and makes her sit on his lap so her back presses against his chest. She leans her head over on his shoulder and rests her head on it. Kieran wraps his arms around her and holds onto her hands, stroking them lovingly. 

They both sat their in the comfortable silence, only the soft thumps of their pulse and their breath heard. 

_Maybe one day when he’s more comfortable, he’ll open up_. Lauren thought. 

“What about you?” He asks, “You eye bags are literally dragging on the floor.” 

She sighs and turns her head so she can kiss his neck, sending chills down his spine, “I just need more sleep.” She says softly, yawning. 

Her head rests on his chest and she brings her legs up on his lap. He feels so comfortable, so warm and… home.

Lauren holds onto him and Kieran holds onto her as he rocks them slowly. She doesn’t say anything for a while, and he realizes she has fallen asleep. He shakes his head and sighs, “Well, you clearly needed more sleep.” 

He turns his chair carefully and with her in his arms, he continues drawing in the silence of the dark night as the pale moon light falls onto the tables of the department and the stars shine bright illuminating the pitch black sky. 

\-------

Once he’s done, he manages to wake her up without giving her a shock and they walked home together, hand in hand, gazing at the stars. Lauren didn’t want to go to her place so she let the maids know that she would be staying over at a ‘friend’s’ house which earned her a very fake-offended look from Kieran. 

They reach his apartment and this time, she had clothes of her own because of the amount of times she found herself in his apartment. They change and get to bed, chest to chest, her head and little hands resting on his chest as he hugs her waist and bringing her closer to him. 

Listening to the sounds of each other’s heart rate, being comforted by that, the lovers fall into a deep sleep in their arms. 


End file.
